Waiting for You
by GirlWithABook
Summary: "I said, give me back my book," Alexis hissed, her glare deepening until George actually feared for his life, but George Weasley wasn't scared of anything.


A little one-shot for all you George Weasley fangirls! (Well, I'm sort of holding out for Fred, but what's wrong with a little George in the mean time? Nothing, that's what!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexis Day. So there!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for You<strong>

**XxXx**

George entered the Gryffindor common room, peaking around the corner. Yep, there she was.

Alexis Day sat in an armchair by the fireplace reading a book. As usual.

She needed some excitement in her boring life, or so George thought. He pulled out his wand, and lazily waved in the direction of the armchair. Her book flew up to the ceiling, and continued to hover there.

She bounded out of the chair, and whipped around, furious. "George Weasley, you give me back my book this instant," she yelled, flicking her long, dark brown braid over her shoulder.

George smirked, leaning against a tapestry on the wall. "Now why would I do that, love? It would take all the fun out of it. Besides," he winked, "you're quite attractive when you're angry."

Alexis' eyes flashed dangerously as she took a threatening step toward him. "I said, give me back my book," she hissed, her glare deepening until George actually feared for his life, but George Weasley wasn't scared of anything.

After a minute of thought, George spoke, "No, I don't think I will." He flicked his wrist so the book rose higher, almost touching the ceiling.

"I swear, Weasley, if you do anything to-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love. I'm not going to do anything to your _precious book_." George left his spot on the wall, wandering lazily over to the fuming girl. It was so much fun to get under her skin.

"Weasley, if you-"

"Now, tell me something, love. How come you never go on any dates?" George asked, walking closer to her. She looked up at him defiantly, and clamped her mouth shut. George had to admire her, a true rebel, she was.

"You can tell me," smiled George, stepping even closer to her. They were almost touching distance, now.

Alexis glared at him through narrowed eyes. "It's none of your business, Weasley. My _personal_ life is _personal_, in case you didn't get the memo," she spat sarcastically.

George had to smile. This girl was a fighter, that's why he had such a time winding her up. "Yes, but since when did I respect personal space, love?" George asked, moving even closer to her.

"Don't call me that," she ordered, although her voice cracked. George smirked. He had her.

He was now right in front of her, and if he bent down just a little, he would be able to kiss her. He'd have to ignore that feeling, though. That certain emotion had been bothering him lately, but George Weasley didn't have crushes, girls had crushes on George Weasley.

"Back off, Weasley," Alexis said suddenly, but she refused to back up herself. That would be admitting defeat. And admitting defeat to _George Weasley_? A fate worse than death.

He just smirked, and looked up teasingly at the book, floating under the ceiling. He made it dip on purpose, and to his amusement, saw her flinch.

"All you have to do is answer my question, love," he promised, barley containing a smirk as he looked down at her livid face.

She wasn't the tallest girl, but she was a good 5"4. Her face was friendly, but when you got her mad, it was best to lock yourself in the nearest bomb shelter. Her long, dark brown hair was always kept in a braid, and she always flicked it over her shoulder when she was annoyed.

Needless to say, in George's presence, there was a lot of flicking.

"It's it positively _none_ of your business," Alexis repeated, putting her hands on her hips.

George decided to go out on a limb. He leaned down, so he was looking her in the eye. "It could be," he whispered, a crooked smile appearing on his freckled face.

Alexis either wanted to slap him, or snog him senseless, she wasn't sure.

George could sense her cracking, so he continued. He lifted his hand to her face, gently pushing a lock of hair that had come free from her braid behind her ear.

"Are you suggesting I go on a date with _you_?" Alexis asked. She tried to sound scornful, but it came out all breathless like she was swooning. Alexis Day did _not_ swoon under _any_ circumstances, especially if George Weasley was involved.

George swallowed. He hadn't exactly planned this part, he had seriously doubted he'd get this far. But he decided to tease her, and see where that got him. "Sorry love, you just aren't my type."

To his surprise, she smiled. "Really? Well then, Weasley, how do you plan on winning me over?"

Georg had never seen this side of Alexis Day before, and he _liked_ it. "Well, I'm not sure." He leaned closer to her. "Any suggestions?"

She studied him with large brown eyes, before she grabbed his collar, and pulled him toward her.

Their lips crashed together. Alexis slowly let go of George's collar, snaking her arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss.

The book, previously hovering from the ceiling, fell with a great crash, but neither teenager noticed.

Alexis pulled away for air, their foreheads still touching. "That was a bloody good suggestion," whispered George, making Alexis laugh, and kiss him again. This time, the kiss was deeper, more passionate.

George sank back into the armchair, bringing Alexis with him.

Half an hour later, the words 'out of breath' would have been the understatement of the century.

Alexis rested her head on George's shoulder, sighing happily.

"Alexis," George whispered, "you never answered my question. Why _have_ you never gone on a date? You're sixteen, after all."

She smiled leaning as close to him as possible without kissing him. "Didn't you hear, Weasley? I was waiting for you."

She leaned in once more, and the space between George and Alexis disappeared, never to be found again.

**XxXx **

* * *

><p>Yep, that couple's promising. What do <em>you<em> think?


End file.
